The Attack Chapter 2
by Ikenai Taiyo
Summary: Toushirou still refuses to let Aleshi help, but she won't listen when he tells her to go and hide. She still can't figure out how to help him, so what's she doing here?


Rangiku was getting beaten pretty badly now. I made to go help her, but she held up her hand, making me stop. Why wasn't she letting me help? I looked up at Toushirou. He had a deep scratch across his forehead and it was bleeding badly. I knew he would refuse my help and I would just be in the way. Shauron didn't have a scratch on him. He didn't even look tired. Toushirou was breathing hard. I wish I could help.  
I heard a yelp, and Rangiku fell to the ground in front of the arrancar. I knew she wouldn't let me help her either. Damn! What the hell was I doing here if I wasn't gonna help?! I got angrier and angrier as I thought about it. I was going to help whether they liked it or not.  
"Hm…even after a captain level Bankai, you're still like this…extremely deplorable. Indeed it seems like you were truly destined to lose." Shauron said.  
Toushirou looked angrier, and Shauron looked smug. I felt another strong pulse of reiatsu and shuddered. They were releasing the zanpaku-to one by one. Damn them!  
"So, Ilforte has released, has he? He must've become impatient and jumped the gun."  
I wish he'd shut the hell up.  
"Or,…is there the possibility that from some unforeseen counterattack, he was damaged severely and forced to release…? No, that's not even remotely possible."  
Toushirou lunged and Shauron was prepared to block. The clashed, then went past each other. What the hell was Toushirou doing?!  
"Pathetic."  
Shut up…  
"It's not over yet."  
Toushirou whipped his tail around and hit Shauron in the face. There was a cloud of smoke, but not even a falter in reiatsu. How strong was the 11th arrancar?  
The cloud dispersed and only part Shauron's arm was frozen. He flexed his knuckles and the ice shattered. He was completely unaffected. He was very strong, apparently.  
"…hmm. Striking out at me using your own tail? Using such a risky move at this level can mean only one thing…What a shame. But, it looks like you've truly reached your limit."  
Shut UP…  
"They're disappearing, aren't they? The flowers of ice." Shauron asked.  
"…so what if they are?" Toushirou retorted.  
"Perhaps…that flower behind your back is serving a very important purpose. A 'countdown.' The countdown until your Bankai is finished. Am I mistaken?" he continued, "You are but a child. It's only natural that your primitive Bankai is incomplete. In order to achieve Bankai, it is necessary to have a vast amount of spiritual power. It must be quite for a captain to remain in the state of Bankai for such a long time…a feat that is particularly remarkable, considering its incomplete state.  
"As time passes, the petals of the ice flower will fall one by one…and so, when they have all scattered to the air, your Bankai will disappear."  
"SHUT UP!!" I shouted.  
Toushirou looked at me like I was stupid, and Shauron looked at me in a bored manner. I knew that would have no effect, but still. He was pissing me off.  
"Pardon?" he asked.  
"You heard me! I said Shut the fuck up!" I repeated.  


He looked back to Toushirou. He was freakin' ignoring me! The nerve!!  
"There was a total of 12 petals…but now, only three remain. After your Bankai disappears, killing you will become a menial task. And then, to tell you how weak you are, would just be too rude to such a captain.  
"That is why, before you fall from that form, I will exterminate you by rising to my strongest fighting abilities.  
"Snip him, Tijereta!"  
"Shit!" I muttered.  
He released his zanpaku-to! This wasn't good! Toushirou hadn't put a single scratch on him yet. He was all beaten up, and his Bankai was about to expire! How was he going to win? I would help him! I don't care what he'll say, I'm going to join the fight.  
The cloud of smoke dispersed and Shauron was revealed. The back of his mask extended into a forked tail; the front became a breast plate that also covered his arms, extending into long, pointed claws.  
Suddenly, Toushirou's chest burst and blood was pouring quickly from the wound. I screamed in anger. That's it! I jumped up and attempted to attack Shauron. He briefly looked my way, and then flung me away like I was a fly. I crashed into the ground hard, slightly cracking the pavement.  
I groaned and rolled over onto my back. Damn, that hurt. I should be stronger than this! I should have been able to at least whack him. Just a little?  
"Despicable. Such a waste of air." Shauron muttered, "Well then. Allow me to teach you my true name. Yo soy arrancar Undecimo…Shauron Qu Fong. It's been a pleasure knowing you, little captain."  
Shauron disappeared and stabbed Toushirou's right wing, tearing right through it. The separated ice melted instantly. Despite that, Toushirou's wing reformed quickly. Thank god for that. I stood up, still a little shaky, but able to move.  
"As expected of a captain. To see you still standing and facing me, without running, even after displaying such a level of power…Amazing!! Truly!!"  
"I thought I told you to shut up! God, you're annoying!" I shouted.  
"You, girl, should learn to keep your mouth shut." Shauron said.  
He disappeared and I lost track of him. I couldn't feel his reiatsu, until it was too late. One of his claws went through my left shoulder. I gasped and my knees buckled. He removed his claw from my shoulder and I collapsed. Damn it. Damn it! I should've listened to Toushirou…I should always listen to him…I shouldn't have gotten involved. Damn it!  
"Aleshi! Damn it! I told you not to get involved!" Toushirou shouted.  
I knew it.  
Shauron returned to continue his fight with Toushirou. My shoulder was bleeding badly, and it hurt like hell. I know I just told myself not to get involved, but so far Toushirou was losing! I couldn't stand by and just let him get killed. Shakily, I stood up, clutching my shoulder.  
"Tch. It's Shauron Qu Fong, right? I want to ask you something. You said yourself that you were Arrancar Undecimo…in other words, the 11th one, which would mean that, in the hierarchy of the arrancar, you're the 11th best in terms of strength?" Toushirou said.  
"No. Our numbers do not reflect our order of our strength, but rather the order of which we were 'born.' However, this only applies to those numbered 11th and below."  
"What?!"


End file.
